One Week Trial
by Mariasfreshh
Summary: Ron wants Hermione to move in, but Hermione's not completely convinced that it's the best idea. Multichap! R&R!


One week with Ron

_Saturday_

Hermione levitated the last of her bags into Ron's spare room and watched as it fell with a soft thud. She glanced around the room and sighed. Ron would be upset with her news, he would overreact as usual. She sighed again and started unpacking. A while later she glanced at the clock on the wall, 5:30. Ron would be home in half an hour. She got up and walked into the kitchen to prepare him a meal. _He likes to eat good food before getting bad news, _she though, and laughed to herself. As she was finishing up the setting the table she heard the distinct sound of a person apparating outside the door and braced herself for Ron's arrival.

"'Mione? You here, babe?" She heard the sound of shoes being thrown on the ground and continued to set the table.

"Yes, Ron. In the kitchen." She turned to the stove and smiled when felt the familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"Mmm, smells good. What're you making?" He turned her around to give her a kiss before letting her answer.

"Spaghetti, your favorite. With that recipe your mom gave me." She smiled and wiggled out of his arms to put the food on the table. "Go get washed up, I'll wait for you."

"Okay." He turned to go to his room but stopped half way and stared down at her, "Wait. Aren't you supposed to be working late today? You told me you couldn't come over."

"I lied, Ronald. I wanted to surprise you." He smiled and mumbled something about him rubbing off on her before he walked out of the kitchen. Hermione smiled at his retreating form, mentally going over how to break the bad news to him. She sat at the table and sipped her wine until Ron came back and sat across from her and started wolfing down his food. She was about to reprimand him but decided against it and let him finish, picking at her own food.

"Hermione, you've hardly even eaten anything. Are you okay?" Ron looked at her with a face full of worry and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Yes, it's just-we need to talk." He swallowed and nodded at her, urging her to continue, "Today-I, uhm, I came home from work early to surprise you with dinner and I, um, there were some robbers in my house and I-" Ron was out of his seat and checking for any signs of injuries before she could even finish her sentence.

"ROBBERS? The fuck, Hermione? Don't' hide that kind of stuff from me! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? I swear im gonna-"

"Ronald! Stop it. I'm fine. They were muggles. I stunned them and called the police. It's not a big deal." She pushed him off of her and looked everywhere but at him. He crouched on the floor next to her chair and used his thumb to get her to look at him.

"Hermione." He called, softer now. "Sorry, I just freaked out for a second."

"It's fine." She smiled down at him and traced his jaw.

"Hermione, please, I know you said you wanted to wait before but…maybe you should move in with me now. I don't want you living by yourself, having to deal with stuff like this by yourself." She sighed and stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him into his guest bedroom. He looked shock for a second but smiled at all of her boxes stuffed with books. "So you are moving in, you sly fox. When were you gonna tell me?"

"I've just brought some of my stuff…until I find a safer place to live." She opened one of the boxes and peered in. More books. He frowned.

"But baby, why not? We're at each other's houses almost every day. Why not just make it official?" He pouted at her and she moved to sit on the bed.

"Ronald. I've never lived with a man before, other than my father but he doesn't count. What if we don't get along in close proximity?" He laughed at her and sat next to her.

"Babe, we're perfect together. Moving in together will just give us an amazing opportunity to spend more time together with us both working full time and whatnot." He pulled her into an hug and she nuzzled her head into his neck.

"But what if you think I'm a horrible roommate?"

"Bloody hell, woman. What is with you today? You're not gonna be a horrible roommate, you're gonna be my girlfriend, the love of my life, and you're gonna be perfect at it." He felt her smile against his neck and smiled himself.

"But Ron, I-"

"No more buts. If you're not sure you want to do this, that's fine. I'm won't force you to move in with me." He pulled away from her leaned back against the bed frame, letting her think to herself.

"Ronald, you're the sweetest, most perfect boyfrie-"

"Anyone could ask for, I know." He interrupted with a smile. "But how about this? Stay with me for the rest of the week and if you don't feel comfortable with it, then we'll look for a new house for you."

"You know what? That's a brilliant idea, Ronald. It'll be like a trial period. I'll decide next Sunday. I'll experience living with you and vice versa. We can make schedules to cook and clean and relax and-umphh" He had her lying on the bed so fast that she didn't even have time to scream.

"Yeah, yeah. As long as I get to do this." With that he kissed her and all of her worries disappeared.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Hermione and Ron ended up in a one week trial period.


End file.
